Current means of heat-related relief from recreational activity and physical exertion are liquids from a sport bottle, toweling off, and the external use of ice. Toweling merely dries the surface of the skins but does not cool it. The primary goal of liquids from a sport bottle is to replenish body fluids and assist in lowering the internal body temperature, subsequently lowering the skin's surface temperature if the person is not in direct sunlight such as that experienced on a tennis court. Athletes and workers on occasions will place the outer surface of a chilled container against their skin for quick external relief. Ice applied directly to the skin can only be tolerated for brief periods and the use of a cloth is usually employed to facilitate holding the ice and to absorb melting. The resulting damp cloth is converted to a cold compress. The means heretofore available are not direct convenient modes of lowering the skin's temperature and providing cool-relief.
Occupants of vehicles lacking functioning air-conditioners carry cloth hand-towels and face-cloth to wipe away perspiration. Cloths moistened with water before venturing into the heat are usually dry before the return trip has ended. A hand-towel would have to be dripping wet in order to remain moist after an hour or so of heat exposure and the user would not be receptive to wetting his clothing or upholstering.
A cold compress applied to the back of the neck is a common practice for slowing or stopping a nose bleed. The heat exchanged between the compress and the skin results in the compress needing to be replenished with either cold water or ice.
The present invention comprises a resealable container, with perforatible indentations on its surface which allows the regulation of the amount of fluid released, and an absorbent cloth sleeve covering. Ice and/or fluid is placed into the resealable container and the sealed container is placed inside the cloth sleeve. Squeezing or osmosis will cause water to flow through the perforations and into the cloth, thus creating and maintaining a cool damp compress to be applied to the skin.
Another very important object of the present invention is to provide a absorbent surface to remove perspiration from the skin.
Another very important object of the present invention is to provide a cylindrical shaped massaging unit which can be rolled or knead atop various body parts.
Another very important object of the present invention is to provide a cold compress for medicinal use to combat nose bleeds.